


Odd One Out

by SouthForWinter



Series: EC Week 2021 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EC Week 2021, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: For EC Week 2021. Day Six: Teacher/Parent AU. This one might become a multi-chapter down the line.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Series: EC Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Odd One Out

David still wasn’t used to the attention. He didn’t know if he’d ever grow accustomed to the way single moms would flirt incessantly with him once they’d noticed he didn’t wear a ring. Before school, after school, during volunteer hours. Parent/teacher conferences were the worst.

Gossip spread through the PTA like wildfire and oftentimes people knew of his single status before he’d even met them. At first it felt nice to be the recipient of such interest, but that feeling quickly faded. It didn’t take long for that same attention to cause embarrassment, especially in the presence of the other staff who liked to gossip themselves. They certainly hadn’t missed the extra attention he received in the hallways and at school functions.

It was his fourth year teaching and things had not changed. With the way some of the parents behaved, you’d think _ they _ were the children. Some of his fifth graders were better behaved. The parent/teacher conferences were this week and he sighed, pushing his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. 

Tonight’s meetings had included Ms. Ellis, formerly Mrs. Garvey, and he’d been burdened with the whole story of how that came to be, regardless of how many times he tried to steer the conversation back to her daughter’s performance in his class.

He looked at the tupperware container full of fresh baked cookies and groaned, sliding them into a drawer and closing it with a little more force than necessary.

“Not a fan of baked goods?”

He sat up straight in his chair, putting his glasses back in place to find a brunette woman in a very polished outfit standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone for another ten minutes.”

“Yes, well my meeting ended early and I hoped you might allow me a little extra time.”

He sighed inwardly. He was tired and ready to go home. “Of course,” he said instead, gesturing at the chair across from him.

She smoothed her skirt as she sat. “Regina Mills,” she introduced, leaning forward and holding her hand out.

“Ah, Henry’s mom,” he nodded, shaking it. “David Nolan.” He’d forgotten Henry’s conference was the last of the day. “You were hoping for extra time, did you have any concerns?” He figured that would be as good a place as any to start. 

“Actually, yes.” She leaned back and folded her hands in front of her. “Henry’s been struggling in math and science. I try to help him where I can, but things have changed a bit since I was in school.”

He was relieved to be finishing out the day with a parent who actually wanted to discuss their child and nothing else. 

On top of starting a little early, they ran a little late, and when Regina realized the time, she stood. “I’m sorry to have kept you. Thank you again.”

“No problem,” he told her, though he’d been hesitant going in. “I enjoy having Henry in my class.”

Regina beamed, the epitome of a proud mother. “Thank you.”

“It was nice to meet you,” he told her sincerely, shaking her hand again and escorting her to the door.

“You as well.” 

She started a little when they opened the door to find Ms. Ellis waiting in the hallway, looking caught off guard before giving David a shy smile.

“Did I leave my phone?” she wondered.

“I didn’t see it,” he told her. 

Just then, the sound of a phone ringing came from the depths of her purse and she flushed. “Silly me, I must have missed it. I have too much in here,” she covered thinly, reaching in to pull it out before excusing herself.

Regina turned a raised brow to David before letting out a snort of laughter and turning to leave.

He shook his head and smiled, making sure he was quick to grab his things and lock up before Ms. Ellis had a chance to return.

* * *

The science fair was only a few weeks later. David had been there early helping students get set up, the usual group of moms following his every step. He was relieved when he heard an excited child’s voice call out, “Mr. Nolan!” 

He turned to find Henry moving toward him quickly, board tucked under his arm. “Henry! You made it!”

“Yeah, mom had to stop at work. Is there still room?” he asked hopefully, and David laughed kindly.

“Don’t worry, Henry. Plenty of room. I think I know the perfect spot.” He spotted Regina, carrying a bag with the actual project inside and he tilted his head in the direction he was headed so she could follow.

Henry told him all about his creation and how he’d done it all by himself, and David nodded proudly as he helped them find the table.

“I see your fans are here,” Regina noted jokingly, looking over at the women who’d shuffled closer, but were keeping their distance and glaring at Regina for daring to be in the near vicinity of their children’s teacher.

“Don’t remind me,” he said, shaking his head. “Though,” he glanced over, catching their glares quickly turning to sweet smiles when they noticed him looking, “...your presence seems to be staving them off.”

“I’ve been told I’m not very approachable,” she informed him, but it was with an amused smile.

“I find that hard to believe.”

She hummed lightly. “My job requires a lot of my time, and what I have left all goes to Henry. A lot of the other parents dislike the fact I don’t attend their meetings.”

“Ah,” David said. “The wrath of the PTA and their cliques. It’s like high school never ended.”

She laughed, feeling the renewed glares at her back. “Exactly.”

“Do me a favor?” 

“Hmm?”

“Stick around.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

He shook his head. “I’m not a judge this year, I just have to make the rounds. Join me? Parents are encouraged to see  _ all _ of the entries.” She looked a little skeptical, and he understood some parents didn’t want to spend their days off looking at fifth grade science projects. “Please,” he added. “I’m desperate. I’ll owe you.”

“Henry, sweetheart?” She turned to where Henry was putting the finishing touches on his display, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. “Do you mind if I wander for a bit?”

Henry shook his head, “I’m fine. You’ll be back before they announce the winners though, right?”

“Promise.” She grinned and leaned in, planting a kiss in his hair. He made a face, but didn’t mind too much, going right back to his arranging. 

“Thank you,” David said as they started out. “I’ve been dreading today.” 

“It’s really that bad?”

“Oh yes.”

“How so?”

He paused to compliment a student on their project on preventing soil erosion. When they’d moved past the table, he turned to her. “I’ve contemplated wearing a wedding ring, but I fear they’d see right through it. I’ve become a bit of a joke in the teacher’s lounge. I keep waiting for it to blow over, but if anything, it’s gotten worse.”

“I’m sorry to tell you that probably won’t change. Attractive teachers are a bit of a turn on for single mothers. Handsome, intelligent, good with kids. The glasses don’t help your case, and I’d say you have strong silver fox potential.”

He chuckled, eyes widening at her assessment. “Thank you, I think? But also, how do I fix it?”

“Hmm, ignore them, fake a relationship, actually  _ start _ a relationship, or quit.”

“Those are my only options?”

“I’m sure you could get more creative,” she shrugged. “But they’re the most straight-forward.”

“What would  _ you _ do?”

“Tell them off and make them afraid of me.”

“You didn’t list that option.”

“Yes, well, you’re too nice for that option.”

“How do you know?” he asked, unsure if he should be offended by her calling him nice.

She looked at him pointedly as he stopped to compliment another student.

“Okay, fine,” he laughed. “I’ll stick to the other choices. Henry mentioned you had to stop at work - what do you do, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I’m a lawyer.”

“No wonder you’ve mastered the art of intimidation.” 

She laughed outright. “I used to have similar issues to you - being a single woman in the office led some to believe it was open season. I shut that down immediately.”

“You’re single?” he asked in surprise, following up quickly with, “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

She raised an amused eyebrow. “You assume that because I’m single, I should be hanging off your every word?” She gestured at the group that was still eyeballing them from a distance, gossiping heatedly.

“No, no, not at all, I didn’t mean...no,” he stuttered rather adorably. “I just meant I assumed because you…” he trailed off. “Nevermind. You know what they say about people who make assumptions.”

She chuckled. “I wanted to thank you for staying after school this week to give Henry some extra help with math. It’s already given him so much confidence. He was actually looking forward to his homework last night.”

David grinned. “That’s great to hear. He really is a smart kid, he just has a different way of approaching the subject.”

“Well I’m very glad you’ve been able to help him with it. Not every teacher would take the time.”

He shrugged. “It’s my job,” he said, a bit embarrassed. “I’m happy to help.”

They finished the row, chatting about the different experiments and displays they came across and as they turned to start the next, David had a sudden thought. 

“Are you going to be at the fall festival at the end of the month?”

“Henry really wants to go, so I was planning on it.”

“Good. If I bring coffee and a pastry of your choice, would you be my ally for the day?”

“You need an  _ ally _ for the fall festival?” 

“Like today - a distraction. Both for me and for them,” he nodded subtly at the moms, or the small group of teachers that had gathered nearby, watching them. Maybe both.

“You still owe me for this afternoon,” she pointed out.

“What...you’re not having fun?” he quipped as they watched a girl spill blue slime on a nearby table and it flopped onto the floor with a smack.

“I’ll accept a coffee and  _ two _ pastries at the festival.”

“Deal.” 

For the first time in a very long time, David wasn’t dreading the next school event.


End file.
